Sleepover at Chubbies!
by chubbies
Summary: Get your sleeping bag, because there's a sleepover at my house!


Sleepover at Chubbies!

AN: Working on CoP, I kinda got stuck at a brick wall with my writing, so I decided to write this through it, so I can keep the good writing for my story.  So basically, I'm doing this while gathering ideas, so their may be a lot of goofiness and chaos.  Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except myself, why?  Because all anime characters belong to their creators and the other people belong to themselves.  Not that I would want them anyways…

**Chapter 1**

I walked out of my room, silently cursing under my breath.  '**_Stupid baka, she was supposed to be here already_**.'  Seething, I stepped out in the sunlight, leaning over the balcony, glancing both ways down the street for any sign of my friend.  As if on cue, a bubbly, yet nonchalant girl crossed the street towards my apartment building.  I look down at the gate.  '**_Curses, its locked_**.'  I grumbled as I trotted down the stairs, unlocking the gate to allow her access.  

"You're late, Heather," I mumble, walking up the stairs without her, knowing she will walk right into my apartment.  She glares at me, but follows behind, shutting the gate behind her.  

~*~*~

Standing in the kitchen, I reach in the refrigerator, grabbing two cokes.  I proceed to follow her into my room, laughing at her when she struggles to overstep the baby gate.  I take my seat on the chair at my computer and toss her a soda.

"What's up?" she asks me, popping the top on her soda.

"Well, I'm having a freaking hard time trying to get passed this part on the story I'm writing.  I can't figure out who to pin Bulma with, Vegeta or Radditz."  I look at her hopefully.

"Radditz," she offers.  I nod at her, still contemplating my dilemma.  Looking at my thoughtful expression, she continued.  "Of course, you can always write two different endings, one with Vegeta, one with Radditz."  I sighed.  '**_If only it were that easy._**'

"It's not that simple," I explain.  I proceed to tell her the details of my dilemma, including the ending to the story.

"Wow, that is a tough one."  She puts her hand to her chin in a semi-thoughtful way.  "I got it!  Why don't you ask Bulma who she wants to go with?"  I look at her like she's lost her mind, but suddenly it struck me.  We both looked at each other knowingly, then jumped up together.

"Slumber party!" we both exclaimed.

~*~*~

It was nearing 6 and the sky was getting darker.  '**_Soon_**,' I thought, '**_my problem will be solved_**.'  Heather and me are sitting around watching Cartoon Network.  I am singing, while she looks on, trying not to laugh.

"GO MONKEY GO!  GO MONKEY GO, MOJO JOJO!"

Suddenly, a knock on the door startles us.  I jump out of my chair, practically running to the door.

I open the door to reveal two girls: one black girl with an immense bosom and one scared little white girl.  I smile at them.  "Hi TK," I direct towards the walking breasts as she strolls in.  I smirk at the other girl standing at the door.  I look over her once, noting the multitude of obviously placed safety pins.  '**_Oh this is gonna be fun_**.'  Grinning broadly now, I shut the door, leaving a, now shaking, little girl outside.  

TK laughed and motioned in the air, making an imaginary mark in the air.  "That's one for Chubs!"  Heather rolls her eyes at me, opening the door, letting the poor girl in.

"Hi Charlene," she says, almost laughing at the girl who keeps her eyes down, not daring to look at me.  I turn to TK, who also, can barely control her giggles from coming up.  

I sit down on the couch, telling everyone to take a seat where the can find it.  TK finds a seat on a couch opposite me, followed by Charlene, who promptly sits next to her.  Heather takes a seat on a chair and we sit in silence for a second.

"So," I direct towards TK, "What have you been up to?"

"You know, school, same shit.  Been hanging out."  I smile at her.

"How's Cabrillo been since we left?"

"Its cool.  You guys should go visit."

Another knock on the door silences my end of the conversation, but the others continue.  I open the door to reveal a thin Mexican girl.  Her curly hair clung to her head, held back my bobby pins.

"Hey Shauna," I greeted her.

"Hey Chubs," she replies, walking passed me into the living room.  I shut the door again and, noticing Shauna had taken my seat, walk into the kitchen.  I remerge, five sodas in my hands.  I toss one to each of the girls, laughing when the soda directed at Charlene hit her in the chest before falling to the floor.

"So, who's coming over?" Shauna asked me.  I look at her, a smirk coming across my face.

"Oh, just a few people."  She only nods, then proceeds to open the tab on her soda.  Another knock at the door, and I am there, opening it.

I smile broadly at the two people standing outside.  I usher them in, almost laughing at the bewildered faces of my friends, Heather excluded.  She only smiled knowingly at me.  I stand next to the two girls, facing my friends.

"Guys, this is Bulma and Chichi.  Bulma and Chichi, this is TK, Charlene and Shauna.  You guys already know Heather."  They waved curtly, looking at me warily.  I took note and laughed a little.

"Oh, umm, you'll have to excuse them.  They watch DBZ."  Bulma let out a little chuckle and found a seat on the couch next to Heather's chair.  She whispered in her ear and they both shared a laugh.  I retreated back to the kitchen, bringing out two more sodas.

TK was the first to finally speak up.  "Wow, uh, hi."  Speechless for the first time in her life, I had to laugh at her.  She just glared at me evilly.

Alas, there was another knock at the door.  I opened it to and another two girls stood at my door.  I waved them in and chuckled once again at my friend's bugged out expressions.

"Keiko, Botan, this is TK, Charlene and Shauna."  Heather waved at the two.

"Hey Keiko.  Hey Botan.  How's it going?"  Botan smiled widely and sat down next to Heather.

"It's been wonderful!  How are things with you?"  '**_Cute as ever, I see,_**' I thought with a smile.  I motioned for Keiko to sit down, which she did.  I was about to take my seat, when another knock came.

I warily got to the door and opened it.  Four figures stood outside, stepping in as I stepped to the side.  I shut the door behind them.

"Kagome, Sango, Faye, Tea, this is TK, Charlene and Shauna."  They waving and I turned to Faye.  "Hey, how'd you get here, I wasn't sure if you could find a way to land your space jet here."

"Tea picked me up.  By the way, Yugi and the guys say hi," she replied, walking in.  By now, the living room in my small apartment was crammed so girls were starting to sit in the dining room.  I stood in front of the TV, getting everyone's attention.

"Okay, now that everybody's here," I noted, "I think some of you know why I called you guys."  TK and Charlene exchanged confused looks and I chuckled a little.

"Well, you said you needed our help on something," Bulma relied.  I grinned evilly at her, causing her to smile nervously.

"Well, yeah, it started off at that.  But I really only need your help, Bulma.  After that, I just decided to call everyone over and make it a night."  Everyone went 'Ohhhh.'  I chuckled a little and proceeded.  "We, I've been writing this story, Crimes of Passion, and I've come to a little bit of a problem."

Bulma rolled her eyes at me.  "Ya know, it's bad enough that our lives get taped, but now you have to write about it, too," she said, playfully.  I smiled at her.

"Of course!"  She sighed and laughed a little.  "Well, like I said, I have a little problem.  See, here's the story.  Bulma, you get captured and take to Vegeta-sei.  Ya know, typical Bulma-is-Vegeta's-slave thing."  I notice her glaring at me, and I have to laugh.  "Oh come on, you know you like him!"

She blushes furiously and manages to choke out a response.  "I do not like that arrogant bastard!"  Everyone laughs at her display and she sits back down.

"Well, anyways, you see, Radditz is there as a guard.  Chichi, you're there, too.  You are the royal cook.  Goku is another guard.  Well, Vegeta originally doesn't want you, but he decides to keep you.  You become friends with Chi, Goku, and Radditz.  Unfortunately, you come at a bad time and the saiyans are going into heat.  You and Radditz kinda start to like each other, but you also secretly like Vegeta.  You get attacked by a mysterious saiyan named Torrid, but Vegeta comes to the rescue.  He is very concerned about you and decrees that you will have to sleep in his bed at night, to ensure your safety.  Now theirs more to the story, but the part I really want to figure out is who to ultimately put you with, Radditz or Vegeta."  I look at her, waiting for her response.  She looks deep in thought.  Finally, she looks at me, a grin pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"Well, let's see.  Radditz, on the one hand, is really cute.  He's a great guy, albeit a little rough, but that's to be expected from all saiyans.  I admit, I really like his hair and he is really gorgeous.  Vegeta, on the other hand, is rude, arrogant and spoiled.  He spends all day training, so I admit, he has a nice body."  She puts her hand to her chin, thinking for a minute.  "I got it!  Why don't you have Vegeta let me go back to earth so I can be with my boyfriend, Yamcha!" she exclaims, laughing.  "Before you go making little romance stories with me and Vegeta or Radditz of whoever, remember, that I already have someone."

I roll my eyes at her.  **_'Poor little girl.  I wonder if I should tell her who I saw Yamcha with the other night,"_** I grin wickedly in my head.  '**_It could be fun, but maybe later.'_**

I simply shrug my shoulders and resolve that I will get my answer later.  "You know, Bulma, sooner or later, you will realize that Vegeta is much better for you."  She rolls her eyes at the comment.

"Well, if you insist on that theory, why haven't you just made your mind and pin me with Vegeta?"

"Because Radditz is soooo hot!"  I put my finger to my chin, thinking, "Hey, I know!  I'll put myself in the story, and make him mine!" I exclaim, laughing.  The girls laugh with me, Heather rolling her eyes.  As the laughter dies down, I reach for the remote control and turn on the TV.

"So, what do you guys wanna watch?"  Everyone shouts responses, and I slap my hand to my face, shaking my head.  "Ok, ok, let me try this again.  Right now," I look down at the TV guide, "Goldmember, Panic Room, Spiderman, Mr. Deeds and Resident Evil are all on.  You should already know what I want to watch."  I smirked as Heather rolled her eyes at me.  Yes, many of them knew of my love for all things Milla.  "So, lets take a vote.  Goldmember?"  Keiko and Sango held their hands up.  "Ok.  That's two.  Panic Room?"  Faye and Tea held theirs up.  "Ok, two again.  Spiderman?"  Heather held her hand up, but slowly shrank it down when I glared at her.  Laughing, I said, "Ok, Mr. Deeds?"  Kagome, Botan and Chichi raised their hands.  I nodded.  "Ok, now Resident Evil?"  I held two arms up for emphasis, as well as Heather, TK (holding up Charlene's hand) and Shauna.  I smirked to everyone.  "Ok then, Resident Evil it is!"

Until next time, hope you liked, and read my story, Crimes of Passion!


End file.
